An Uncomplet Basket
by Kitsune-Fire and Koga-Ice
Summary: when two girls come to the shomahanda school what kind of secrit do thay hide form the shomas and are they apart of the zodiac? kyoXoc haruXoc. rated T for language


I don't own Fruit Basket or Kira I just own the story (well at least most of it) and Arki.

**Summery: **when two new girls come to the sohma's school. the sohoma's find out that they are not ordinary but part of there own zodiac... what will happen to them when Akito gets involved. HaruXoc KyoXoc.

**Story start:**

It was a bright and sunny day at a local high school. A brown haired girl was running down the hall looking for someone. _'Where could they have gone off to' _she thought diligently. She rounded a corner and ran in to a girl with White hair with red tips she hit the floor. "I'm sssoooo sorry!!!" said the girl with brown hair. "Its ok, Kira can survive hits much harder then that" said the girl next the girl that was called Kira.

The girl that spoke had Black hair with blue tips like her friend. "Names Arki… we are new to the school and were looking for our class can you tell us where this class is by any chance?" Arki asked showing the first girl the piece of paper. The first girl looked to utter shock the two girls had the same class as her. "Well I am going there in a minute but I am looking for someone." said the girl. "Ok well when we meet in the Future can I ask what your name is?" asked Arki. "Oh…M-m-my name... it is … Tohru… Tohru Honda" said Tohru. "Well see you in class" said Arki as Tohru continued on her way.

Arki then turned to Kira who was still on the floor. "I know that hit did not knock you out so get up" Said Arki. "Well I was having a nice nap until you woke me up at home and I am still tired" said Kira. "Well you should be glad that she was not a He" Said Arki.

They walked around and then found two boy's arguing about who now's what but in the middle of the argument was that Honda girl that they meet earlier. Both stopped just in earshot of the conversation. "You god damn Rat why did you have to come looking for me?" said a boy with orange. "Well you stupid Cat why do you have to keep running away from this things then I would not have to find you" said a second boy with dark gray hair.

"Damn why do I have to listen to you I leaving" Said the orange haired boy who left and walked around the corner but tripped over Arki and landing on both of them. The gray haired boy and Tohru heard three explosions from where the orange haired boy left. As they ran to see what happened, they saw an orange cat, a black wolf with blue tipped ears and tail and a white fox with red tipped ears and tail that was curled into a ball fast asleep. The wolf walked over to the fox and leaned right into its ear and screamed, the fox jumped about six feet into the air and landed on top of the orange cat. "Will you get the hell off me!" yelled the cat, the fox and the cat looked at each other and blinked.

"What the hell? You can talk!!" yelled the fox. "Pain in ear… can't hear anything...help." said the cat, then the fox turned to the wolf. "Arki-san, what are we gonna do now?" said the fox. "You idiot! Why did you say my name? Now people will find out about our Zodiac!!" the cat's eyes widened. "What the hell, there's another Zodiac!!" yelled the cat. "You know about the Zodiac?!" Arki and the fox yelled, surprised that he knew. "No duh!" the cat yelled. "Well, no need to yell at us you stupid cat!" the fox yelled. "Who are you calling stupid you damn fox!?" the gray haired boy looked up thoughtfully, this reminded him of something, an image of him and the orange haired boy arguing popped into his head. _Oh yeah, us..._he thought. "Ah! What are we gonna do?!" Tohru said panicking. "Class is starting in a minute..." "Tohru-kun, can you take Arki and her friend to the girl's locker room?" the gray haired boy stated.

Tohru nodded and picked up the fox and Arki and ran to the girl's locker room. Yuki turned to Kyo, (A/N: I am tiered writing what color there hair is so if you have no clue too bad) "You're sad, you know that?" Suddenly, there was another explosion and Kyo was standing in front of Yuki. "Well, that's only your opinion." Kyo said while narrowing his eyes. "It's just interesting..." said Yuki. "What's that?" asked Kyo. "Well, both of the girls where talking about the Zodiac and then you fell on top of them and all three of you transformed so something weird is going on here." said Yuki. "Should we tell Shigure?" asked Kyo as he continued to dress. "No." said Yuki. "He will tell Akito and I don't want that to happen."

With Tohru

Tohru ran through the school with a fox in her hands and a wolf following. When they reached the girls locker room both the animals transformed in to Arki and Kira. "… What the heck is going on here!" said Tohru. "Do we really have to explain it to her?" asked Kira. "I guess" said Arki. Arki and Kira made Tohru sit down then put on there clothing. "Ok the deal it that Kira and I are in the same zodiac as the Sohma but we are also not considered in the zodiac and have different rules. That is any person that we hug that is the opposite sex we transform and if it is a sohma then they are treated as if we here normal girls" said Arki when she was done putting on her uniform.

"Also the sohma's have forgotten us as part of the zodiac that we live in constant envy of them" said Kira. Tohru listened intently as the two girls continued there story about the wolf and fox of the Zodiac.

"Tohru can you do us some thing and not tell the sohma's that we exist and are part of there zodiac…ok?" asked Kira. "Yeah ok but um what will happen if I tell?" asked Tohru. "You seen Haru turn black well multiply that by 100 and that is about how black I can get" said Arki in a dangerous tone.

Arki, Kira, and Tohru left the locker room just as the bell rang for class. Tohru lead the way to there room for class and saw that Kyo and Yuki where there talking.

Kyo and Yuki both looked up to see the three girls standing there waiting for them to finish. "So you two are the fox and the Wolf?" asked Yuki. Arki and Kira gave nervous glances to each other to think of a good answer. "Yes they are" Piped Tohru. "And they really didn't know that you would transform when you landed on them" she said. Yuki and Kyo nodded believing her. While Arki and Kira let out a sigh of relief.

Soon the sensei came in and every one sat down. "Ok now turn to page 550 of your biology text book." She said as she got her master copy. (A.N. I don't know if they do teach biology in Japanese high schools.) The class turned and did a lesson on symbiosis. (If you don't know what that is too bad.) The rest of the school went by with out a hitch… well until P.E. they were going to play soccer. It was girl's agent boys Arki, Kira, and Tohru. Where put on offence while Kyo and Yuki where on defense. "They picked the best sport for us right Kira" said Arki with a grin. "Yup this is the best sport for us" she said with a smile. When the game started Arki passed the ball to Kira and ran down the field. Kira ran with the ball and weaved in and out of charging people until Kyo was standing in front. She kicked the ball up and soon jumped up and kicked the ball toward the goal but was also heading toward Yuki.

Arki soon appeared in front of Yuki and headed the ball in to the goal. The class continued like this and in the end it was girls: 18 Boys: 2. well lets say after this, all the boy especially Kyo were pissed. "That damn fox showing making us look bad in front of every one" said Kyo.

All the boys nodded except Yuki who was thinking. _The wolf and the fox… I think there was something in our zodiac about that… maybe we should tell Shigure. Or at least let them meet him…_ Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a certain orange haired cat.

"Hay what are you trying to pull you damn Rat!" yelled Kyo. "Trying to ignore you" said Yuki in a board tone.

Later when every one was leaving for the day Kira and Arki were starting to walk home when a black car pulled up and a young man about in his late teen early twenties came out and started to walk in the direction of the school. As he walked past the girls he gave them a glance then stopped. "Have I seen you some were?" he asked in a kind voice. Both girls shook there head and soon left and a slightly quicker pace.

Arki-san did you know him?" asked Kira as she noticed that Arki was looking over her shoulder every now and then. "Shhhhh, Kira were being followed" she said in a whisper. She then grabbed Kira's arm and dragged her in to ally and hid behind some trash cans. The black limacine came up the ally then stopped and one of the windows and the boy they ran in to earlier looked down the ally way. Then looked back and told the driver to keep going.

As soon as Arki was shore that they were gone she got up and duster her self off and started walking away like nothing happened. "Arki-san what's wrong?" asked Kira again.

Arki didn't say anything but kept walking. "Hay im talking to you!" yelled Kira as she pinned Arki to the wall. "What the hell was up with that?" she yelled again. Arki looked distracted "it was Akito the head of the sohma family. I couldn't let him find us and find out that we still exist." She said. Kira let go of her and started walking on home. "do you think he knows?" she asked. "I don't know Kira… I don't know."

There you go people I have my first chapter up… I just don't know when ill have my second up so please bare with me.


End file.
